Phantom: The Sequal
by Mysterylover17
Summary: This is a play that I'm writing that takes place after Christine leaves Erik. (Follows ALW's musical). This is my first attempt at real POTO phiction. Please review and I hope you enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from POTO. They belong to Gaston Leroux. The songs (the parts written in all caps) and their lyrics (although I did take some liberties in changing them to fit better with this play) all belong to Abba and Frank Wildhorn and Nan Knighton and Herbert Kretzmer. Most of the lyrics are from the Scarlet Pimpernel (the musical in the Minskoff Theatre in NYC before Dance of the Vampires). My first real attempt at writing POTO phiction. I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Scene one

The Phantom's Lair:  
  
Raoul is carrying Christine out of the Phantom's lair. Erik is standing  
center stage, sadly watching the love of his life leave with another man.  
Tears rush down his face.  
  
Erik (who is attempting to hold back sobs):  
NO STAY...  
I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'VE SAID OR DONE.  
DON'T GO AWAY.  
NOT WHEN MY LIFE HAS JUST BEGUN.  
COME BACK!  
SHE'S GONE,  
THIS VISION WHO WAS NOT QUITE REAL.  
I CAN'T MOVE ON  
BECAUSE THE PAIN, WILL NEVER HEAL.  
OH LORD,  
HOW COULD YOU LET ME LOVE LIKE THIS!  
NO ONE DIES UPON A KISS,  
AND ONLY FOOLS BELIEVE IN BLISS!  
GOD, NO!  
I'M BROKEN BUT I'M STILL ALIVE.  
AND SLOW-LY,  
I WILL FEEL MY SOUL REVIVE.  
WITH TIME,  
I'LL FIND A WAY TO RIGHT THIS WRONG-IF IT  
TAKES MY WHOLE LIFE LONG.  
LORD I'LL FIGHT MY BATTELS ALL ALONE,  
BUT MAKE ME STRONG.  
Christine, you'll be mine if it is the last thing I do! This is swear to  
you!  
  
Erik begins to sob into the wedding veil he is holding.  
  
(blackout and end of scene one) 


	3. Scene two

Outside the Opera House:  
  
Christine is lying in Raoul's arms outside the Paris Opera House. She is  
crying and trembling after what had happened. Raoul is attempting to soothe  
her.  
  
Raoul (to Christine):  
Christine, I'm here. It's all over. No one is going to harm you.  
  
Christine:  
I know Raoul, but I don't know what to do. I feel so lost and alone.  
  
Raoul:  
You're not alone, because I'm here and I always will be here. You know, you  
could try taking a chance on me.  
  
Christine:  
Raoul, I don't know.  
  
Raoul:  
IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND  
I'M THE FIRST IN LINE  
HONEY, I'M STILL FREE  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
IF YOU NEED ME LET ME KNOW  
GONNA BE AROUND.  
IF YOU'VE GOT NO PLACE TO GO  
WHEN YOU'RE FEELING DOWN.  
IF YOU'RE ALL ALONE  
WHEN THE PRETTY BIRDS HAVE FLOWN  
HONEY, I'M STILL FREE  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
GONNA DO MY VERY BEST  
AND IT AIN'T NO LIE  
IF YOU PUT ME TO THE TEST  
IF YOU LET ME TRY.  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
WE CAN GO DANCIN'  
WE CAN GO WALKING  
AS LONG AS WE'RE TOGETHER.  
LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC  
OR MAYBE JUST TALKIN'  
YOU'D GET TO KNOW ME BETTER.  
'CAUSE YOU KNOW I'VE GOT SO MUCH THAT I WANNA DO.  
WHEN I DREAM I'M ALONE WITH YOU,  
IT'S MAGIC.  
YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE IT THERE.  
  
Christine:  
AFRAID OF A LOVE AFAIR.  
  
Raoul:  
BUT I THINK YOU KNOW  
THAT I WANT YOU SO!  
IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND  
I'M THE FIRST IN LINE  
HONEY, I'M STILL FREE  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
IF YOU NEED ME, LET ME KNOW  
GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU'VE GOT NO PLACE TO GO  
WHEN YOU'RE FEELING DOWN.  
IF YOU'RE ALL ALONE  
WHEN THE PRETTY BIRDS HAVE FLOWN  
HONEY, I'M STILL FREE  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
GONNA DO MY VERY BEST AND IT AIN'T NO LIE  
IF YOU PUT ME TO THE TEST,  
IF YOU LET ME TRY.  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME.  
  
Christine:  
Raoul, I don't know  
  
Raoul:  
TAKE A CHANCE ON ME  
OH TAKE YOUR TIME, BABY  
I'M IN NO HURRY.  
KNOW YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ME.  
I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU.  
  
Christine:  
BABY DON'T WORRY.  
  
Raoul:  
I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU  
LET ME TELL YOU NOW  
OUR LOVE IS STRONG ENOUGH  
TO LAST WHEN THINGS GET ROUGH  
IT'S MAGIC!  
YOU SAY THAT I WASTE MY TIME  
BUT I CAN'T GET YOU OFF MY MIND  
  
Raoul and Christine:  
AND I THINK YOU KNOW  
THAT I WANT YOU SO!  
  
Christine:  
Oh Raoul! I love you!  
  
Christine slips her arms around Raoul's neck and holds him close.  
  
Raoul (holding Christine tenderly):  
I love you too. Christine, I know this is soon, but when you feel you are  
ready, will you marry me?  
  
Christine (begins to cry and hugs Raoul tighter.):  
Yes, I will marry you Raoul! I will!  
  
They kiss passionately.  
(Blackout and end of scene two) 


	4. Scene three

Inside the Phantom's Lair (the next day):  
  
Erik is standing next to the remnants of his beloved pipe organ after the  
mob wrecked his home. He is slowly picking up the manuscripts the mob  
strewn all over the floor. He picks up one sheet and his eyes linger on it  
for awhile. Tears start streaming down his face.  
  
Erik (softly, almost prayer like):  
Christine!  
  
Erik caresses the paper gently. It is a drawing he made of Christine.  
Suddenly he looks up from the paper, his eyes glittering with  
determination.  
  
Erik:  
Christine, you will be mine! My plan for taking you from that fop is almost  
complete!  
  
Erik stalks off the stage, picture in hand, to add the finishing touches to  
his abduction plan.  
  
(BLACKOUT and end of scene three) 


	5. scene four

The de Chagny House:  
  
Philippe, Raoul's elder brother, is seated in the sitting room of his  
estate. Raoul is standing near a book case (stage right) and gesturing  
wildly.  
  
Philippe:  
Raoul, I cannot allow you to marry that dancer!  
  
Raoul (angrily):  
Her name is Christine and I don't care a damn what you say. I'm twenty two  
years old Philippe, which means I'm old enough to do what I want. I am  
going to marry Christine because I love her and nothing you do is going to  
change the way I feel about her.  
  
Philippe (cold fury is in his voice):  
Do you love her or do you pity her? Either way, it doesn't matter. This is  
not an issue about love! It is an issue of honor. You are a de Chagny, she  
is a Daaé. I cannot, as a member of the de Chagny family, allow this  
wedding.  
  
Raoul:  
To hell with the de Chagny name! Philippe, a name is just a name for God's  
sake! Philippe, you are my brother. No, you're more like a father to me.  
You're the only male figure I've ever known in my life and I've always  
loved and respected you. Do not restrict my feelings for a woman because  
you want to uphold the honor of the de Chagny name. Allow me to marry her,  
not as a de Chagny, but as Raoul your bother and in a way, your adopted  
son.  
THINK OF THIS MY BROTHER,  
SEE IN THIS SOME HIGHER PLAN,  
YOU MUST USE YOUR PRECIOUS HEART  
TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER MAN.  
BY CONSENTING TO THIS MARRIAGE  
BY LETTING CHRISTINE INTO YOUR HEART  
YOU'LL HAVE SHOWN ALL YOUR GOODNESS  
AND WE'LL NEVER BE APART.  
PHILIPPE PHILIPPE I BEG YOU  
FOR YOUR BROTHER'S SAKE DO WHAT'S RIGHT  
WILL YOU ALLOW THIS MARRIAGE?  
WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME TONIGHT?  
OH PHILIPPE, PHILIPPE DON'T QUESTION  
WHAT YOUR SACRIFICE'LL BE FOR  
CHRISTINE AND I WILL BE HAPPY  
AND YOU AND I CAN BE CLOSE ONCE MORE.  
  
Philippe (who was softened by his brother's plea):  
Raoul, you know I love you more than life itself. You're love for this girl  
puts me in a very awkward position, because I have to uphold the de Chagny  
honor. However, I cannot hurt my brother or mar his happiness.  
So Raoul, you have my consent as well as my blessing to marry Christine.  
  
Raoul hugs his brother in thanks. No words can be spoken because of the  
emotion both are feeling. Then, finally letting go, Raoul rushes to one of  
the guest rooms to tell Christine Daaé the good news.  
  
(Blackout and end of scene four) 


	6. Scene Five

The de Chagny Guest Room:  
  
Christine is seated on the bed, a piece of paper is crumpled in her hand.  
Her face is buried in the pillow. She is sobbing.  
  
Raoul enters and sees Christine crying. He rushes to her side.  
  
Raoul:  
Christine, what's the matter?  
  
Christine does not answer or indicate that she has heard him.  
  
Raoul:  
Christine, please tell me what's wrong. If you're worried about the wedding  
don't be. Philippe has given up his blessing. We can be married as soon as  
possible!  
  
Christine looks into the face of her fiancée.  
  
Christine:  
Raoul, it's not that. It's.  
  
Raoul:  
What is it? What's bothering you? Christine tell me please.  
  
Christine is overcome with emotion and thrusts the crumpled up newspaper  
into Raoul's hand. Raoul opens it and smoothes it. A single phrase catches  
his eye and his tamper flairs.  
  
Raoul (to Christine, fury in his voice):  
You're crying over the death of him? Of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera? Mon  
Dieu Christine! You should be glad he's dead. He will no longer be a threat  
to our happiness.  
  
Christine:  
How can you say that about the man who once inspired my voice?  
  
Raoul (laughs bitterly):  
How can I say that? You need to ask why I'm glad he's dead? Think for God's  
sake Christine! He tried to force you to be his wife and he tried to kill  
me. He was a deformed mad man and the world should rejoice that he is dead.  
I think, Christine, that this childish nonsense about Erik and Angels  
should cease. We must speak of more practical things. We are to be married!  
  
Christine:  
I cannot discuss the wedding until I see Erik buried. I promised him Raoul.  
  
Raoul:  
Do you think for one minute that I am going to allow you to go back down  
into those cellars?  
  
Christine (angrily):  
You Monsieur de Chagny, have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do.  
I am not your wife and until I am I will make my own decisions. I am going  
back to the Opera House to bury Erik like I promised.  
  
Raoul:  
You are my fiancée Christine! Don't you understand what could happen if you  
were to return to him?  
  
Christine:  
What exactly could happen Raoul? Erik is dead!  
  
Realizing her naïveté, Raoul's anger dissipates somewhat. He approaches the  
bed and sits at the edge. He takes Christine's hands in his own and forces  
her to look into his eyes. His voice is gentle.  
  
Raoul:  
Christine, I love you and you know that. I would die if something were to  
happen to you. According to this article, Erik is dead. But, you know how  
conniving he is. What if this is some kind of cruel trick to take you away  
from me? Christine, I lost you once and I'm not going to loose you again.  
  
Christine (gazes into the depths of Raoul's eyes):  
Raoul, my dear protecting, loving Raoul. I love you, but I promised him  
that I would burry him. I cannot go back on my promise after all that he's  
given me. Please try to understand that Raoul.  
  
Raoul:  
NO STAY.  
I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED HIM.  
DON'T GO AWAY,  
NOT WHEN OUR LIFE HAS JUST BEGUN.  
CHRISTINE,  
YOU MUST KNOW HOW I FEEL,  
YOU MUST THAT MY LOVE IS REAL.  
WHAT AM I TO DO IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO YOU?  
  
Christine:  
Please Raoul.  
  
Christine rushes from the room. Raoul stands looking bewildered.  
  
BLACKOUT and end of scene five. 


	7. scene six

Heading into the Lair:  
  
Christine is seen rowing the boat across the underground lake.  
  
Christine (softly, almost to herself):  
My God what have I done? I've killed him.  
  
She reaches the bank and instantly sees the cloaked figure of Erik lying  
still on the ground. She rushes over to him.  
  
Christine (to Erik):  
Erik, Erik I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Perhaps I made the wrong  
choice, maybe I should have stayed here with you. Raoul wants me to marry  
him and yet.  
Oh, it's pointless and painful to think like that! You're gone and there is  
nothing that I can do to bring you back. I did love you Erik, I sear I did.  
I loved you. I did.  
  
Christine lies on the ground and sobs violently.  
  
Blackout and end of scene six. 


End file.
